


Provocation

by Gibbs_and_Jibbs



Series: Provocation Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Tony Stark, One Shot, Pining Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_and_Jibbs/pseuds/Gibbs_and_Jibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper rolled her eyes affectionately and said, “For a genius, you can be quite oblivious, Tony.”</p><p>Eyebrows furrowed, he had replied, “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“They’re provoking you, honey. As in, flirting. It’s been going on for quite some time, actually.”</p><p>Licking his suddenly dry lips, Tony asked Pepper, “What do you recommend I do?”</p><p>Pepper looked at him with a wicked glint in her eyes and purred, “Provoke them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Jesus, for I have sinned. This is my first time writing smut and I'm pretty sure it shows, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. To be honest, this is the result of me getting tired of letting Civil War angst ruin my day, so here you go. I don't own the rights to Marvel.

To say that he was nervous, was an understatement. Out of all of Tony’s plans, this was definitely his most...adventurous. It was all Pepper’s fault anyways.

A week ago, Tony and Pepper had met up at their favorite Italian restaurant sharing what had been going on in their lives. More accurately, Tony was lamenting his poor neglected love life while Pepper sighed, albeit fondly, at him.

The source of Tony’s problems? Two super soldiers who couldn’t seem to give him a break. Just two weeks ago, Steve had paraded around what had originally been Tony’s private floor in Stark Tower in a form fitting t-shirt that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Having finally finished working on his newest project for Stark Industries, Tony had ventured into the communal kitchen seeking coffee only to be greeted with the sight of Steve stretching with his arms raised above his head, his shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of his toned, tanned stomach.

Steve had finally noticed him staring, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry,” he had said. “I just got back from my morning run.” And man did it show.

Now most people looked gross and unappealing after a workout but Steve was one of the lucky few who looked _better_ after an intense workout. The sweat that had accumulated during his run clung to his body, making his already indecently revealing shirt accentuate his muscles. Steve’s skin was flushed a pretty pink and he was slightly panting and Tony couldn’t help but think about another vigorous activity that would leave Steve blushing and gasping for breathe.

And then Bucky had entered the kitchen, took one look at Steve’s disheveled appearance, and pulled Steve into a hug from behind, seemingly ignoring Tony. Steve had leaned back into the hug and tilted his head to the side to give Bucky better access to his neck, who had begun to press kisses along Steve’s throat. Tony had nearly groaned at the sight of them; alone, there was no denying that Steve and Bucky were handsome but together they were fucking _gorgeous_. The women in the 40s must have stood no chance. Some men too.

Bucky had smirked at an obviously flustered Tony who flushed, stuttered out something about having to fix up one of the bots, and hightailed it back to his workshop, coffee forgotten.

That wasn’t the only incident where Tony had flew from a room like a bat out of hell. Not long ago before the kitchen incident, Bucky had coerced Tony into sparring with him. Of course, Tony had protested. Steve had been making breakfast for the team while Tony was brewing a fresh pot of coffee when Bucky had casually mentioned that he had a close call yesterday in their fight against Doom’s newest Doombots.

“I’m perfectly fine in a fight, Robocop,” he had pointed out in a haughty voice.

Bucky had rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, if you’re in your suit, Shellhead. What if your suit craps out on you in the middle of a fight? Then what are you going to do?”

“One, I’m offended that you believe that _my_ suit would crap out on me. Hammer’s tech, sure, but _mine_?” Tony had replied, mocking offense. “That’s blasphemy, Barnes.”

Then Steve, like the Golden Retriever he secretly was, had looked at Tony with puppy dog eyes and told him that he couldn’t stand the thought of him getting hurt. Stupid puppy dog eyes. That’s how Tony had found himself pinned to one of the wrestling mats in the communal gym. He couldn’t help but be annoyed that he was a sweating, gasping mess, whereas Bucky had looked like he hadn’t even broken a sweat. Tony had been pushed onto his back with Bucky pinning his arms above his head while straddling his waist.

Bucky had grinned smugly down at Tony. “What were you saying about your fighting skills, Stark?”

“Oh shut up,” Tony had grumbled, struggling against Bucky’s grip. In the midst of his struggle, Tony’s groin had ground against Bucky’s. Both of them had stiffened, yet Bucky didn’t let go of Tony’s wrists. Tony had closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable accusations and fist to the face from Bucky. Then Bucky would tell Steve and oh no, Steve would be _pissed_ and then he’d have to worry about _two_ super soldiers beating his ass. Instead, when Tony opened his eyes, what he had gotten was a smirking James “Bucky” Barnes grinding his hips down against Tony’s experimentally. Tony had let out a little moan and Bucky had taken that as permission to grind down harder that time. Tony’s cock had begun to harden, Bucky noticed, his eyes glinting with lust and something else Tony couldn’t comprehend. Something...soft. And of course Steve had chosen that moment to walk into the gym, no doubt ready to pulverize one of the punching bags Tony had custom made for him, startling Tony and Bucky in the process.

Steve had froze in his path to the punching bag, eyes widening at the sight of them together. Using Bucky’s brief moment of distraction, Tony had escaped from his grasp and fled from the gym as fast as his feet could take him. What the  _hell_ had that been? Unless Tony was wrong, Steve and Bucky were very much sexually and romantically involved with each other in a closed relationship. They were the pinnacles of mankind, the closest thing to perfection that could exist. Why would they need a third partner? And why were they focused especially on him?

Having told Pepper as much, she had rolled her eyes affectionately and had said, “For a genius, you can be quite oblivious, Tony.”

Eyebrows furrowed, he had replied, “I don’t understand.”

“They’re _provoking_ you, honey. As in, flirting. It’s been going on for quite some time, actually.”

Tony’s jaw had dropped. But Pepper was right. If he was being honest, the super soldiers _had_ been dropping hints since they had first moved into Stark (he refused to call it Avengers no matter what Clint and the media said) Tower. He recalled them walking around the main floor of Stark Tower after their showers, wearing nothing but towels loosely wrapped around their waists, much to the chagrin of their teammates. Tony distinctively remembered Bucky doing his best to flex and stretch, effectively showing off his muscles, before and after Tony worked on his arm.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Tony had asked Pepper, “What do you recommend I do?”

Pepper had looked at him with a wicked glint in her eyes and purred, “Provoke them.”

Much to Tony’s horror, Pepper had many suggestions as to how he could...provoke them. Give them a taste of their own medicine. But Pepper usually had good judgement and had never led him astray, so he listened to one of her suggestions. And immediately regretted it.

Tony took one of Pepper’s suggestions to heart and was lying in the bed that Steve and Bucky shared, waiting for them to return from their SHIELD sanctioned mission.

The plan, while simple, had Tony’s heart pounding. Naked, Tony lay on Steve and Bucky’s bed, willing himself to relax. Just the thought of the two super soldiers had his cock already hard and resting against his belly. If Pepper was right, Steve and Bucky wouldn’t be able to resist him.

Slowly, Tony’s hand stroked his cock while the other pinched one of his nipples. He preferred the slow, torturous drag that his hand provided without lube. The slight pain of the friction between his palm and the stinging pinch of his sensitive nipples had him writhing on the bed’s cool sheets.

Closing his eyes and gripping his cock a bit tighter, Tony let out a strangled moan. Precome started to leak from his cock, slicking his hand up in the process. He started to roll his hips, seeking more pleasure.

He imagined Steve and Bucky making their way to their room only to see Tony practically laid out for them. They’d pounce on him immediately like a starving man at a feast, Bucky sucking and biting bruises onto Tony’s bare neck while Steve ravaged Tony’s mouth with his own. Another moan escaped him as the hand that had teased his nipples trailed down to cup his balls while he started to twist his wrist at the end of each stroke of his cock.

“Holy shit,” a familiar voice breathed and Tony sat up at once, his hands pulling the duvet up to cover his body.

“No, don’t cover up! Just, fuck, Tony what are you doing here?” Bucky asked slightly in awe, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Steve and Bucky must have entered their room while he was too far gone in his fantasy. Steve didn’t say anything but stared at Tony with wide, shocked eyes, his mouth slightly agape. Judging by the growing bulge in Steve ‘s pants, he wasn’t unwelcome.

Well, it was now or never.

Tony let go of the duvet, the cover sliding down to pool at his waist.

Licking his lips, looking up at them through his lashes, he asked,  “Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Steve replied, his eyes devouring the sight of Tony looking ravishing in _his_ bed. Bucky also stared at him hungrily, the bright crystal blue of his eyes overtaken by his dilated pupils.

Blushing under the combined gazes of two of some of the sexiest men on the planet, he continued, “Is it true that you love me? That you want to fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

Bucky swore under his breath but Tony soldiered on. “Is it true that you want me to gag on your cock, Steve, while Bucky fucks my ass until I can’t think of anything but the two of you?”

“Fuck, yes Tony. Yes to every single thing you said,” Steve groaned while Bucky nodded in agreement.

He smiled shyly and spread his legs. “Prove it.”

Instantly Steve and Bucky were joining him on the bed, shedding their clothes in between showering Tony with kisses. True to his fantasy, Bucky went for his neck, licking and sucking and biting until his neck was a bruised, purpling mess. Tony knew that Pepper would give him hell tomorrow if he didn’t cover up the marks. Somehow, Tony couldn’t bring himself to care.

Meanwhile, one of Steve’s big, calloused hands resumed what Tony had started and pumped Tony’s cock at a punishingly slow pace. Tony’s moans, growing in volume, were swallowed by Steve’s kisses. His other hand cupping Tony’s neck gently, Steve nipped lightly at Tony’s lips, causing him to gasp, his mouth opening slightly. The blond took the chance to lick into his mouth, causing him to moan. Steve’s kisses were different from what Tony expected. To him, Steve had always came off as a gentle and shy lover, but _fuck_ , was he wrong. He completely dominated Tony in the kiss, every motion, every movement, screamed _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_. The taste of mint and chocolate and something distinctly _Steve_ flooded his senses. When Steve pulled away, there was something akin to approval glinting in his eyes when he took in Tony’s kiss swollen lips.

Bucky stopped his assault on Tony’s neck only to dive in to capture Tony’s lips. Tony whined in sadness when Steve let go of his aching cock to reach into the bedside drawer for the lube.

Bucky’s kisses were just as dirty, if not dirtier, than Steve’s. He sucked and licked and nipped at Tony’s lips until they were red and swollen. “Want to bruise you,” Bucky said, breathless in between kisses. His right hand caressed Tony’s cheek while the left trailed up and down Tony’s side, teasing Tony. “Want to mark you up until the whole world knows you’re _ours_.” He let out a little squeak when the cool metal of Bucky’s hand pinched one of his nipples.

“Yours,” Tony agreed, brain muddled with mind numbing pleasure. His hands clutched at Bucky’s shoulders as if he were afraid that Bucky would leave if he were to let go.

Steve’s thick, slick finger circled Tony’s hole before slowly pushing into the tight ring of muscle, not stopping until he hit the first knuckle. Tony’s gasp at the foreign intrusion was quickly swallowed by Bucky’s mouth.  
“Fuck, you’re tight. Is this the first time someone has touched you like this?” Steve asked voice rough, while a probing finger thrust into Tony until he found his prostate. His back arched as the shock waves of pleasure spread throughout his body.

“Yes, Steve. Fuck, you’re the first,” he keened. He would have came if Bucky hadn’t gripped the base of his cock tightly. “Harder. I can take more,” he sobbed as another finger entered him.

“Good,” Steve growled darkly, his fingers scissoring inside of Tony’s tight hole, hitting Tony’s prostate in the process. While squirming from the mind numbing pleasure Tony received from Steve’s assault on his ass, Bucky pulled away to rid himself of the remnants of his clothes. Tony got a good look at his body.

Bucky was similarly built like Steve with broad shoulders and sweeping stretches of muscle that made Tony want to worship him like the newly converted at the altar. Jutting forth from his defined pelvis was his cock. Tony wasn’t little by any means but Bucky was fucking _huge_. His thick cock stood at attention, the bulbous head ruddy and leaking precome.

A third finger entered his ass, drawing Tony’s attention back to Steve with a whining moan as his fingers relentlessly massaged his prostate. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Tony moaned, “Steve, _please_.”

“What do you need, doll?” Steve said, his gruff voice thick with lust.

“I need one of you to fuck me.” He hissed when Steve ground his fingers against his prostate, eyes pleading. “I don’t need any more prep.”

Bucky chuckled. “Stevie and I ain’t exactly small, doll. You still need more prep.”

Tony never said that he was patient. Reaching forward, Tony pulled Bucky forward until he straddled his torso. At once, Bucky balanced on his haunches to keep most of his weight off of Tony’s chest. Sitting up slightly, Tony took the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit!” Bucky swore, his metal hand reaching up to grip Tony’s head. It’d been a few years since Tony last sucked a cock but he hoped his skills hadn’t left him.

Tony took in Bucky’s cock slowly, not wanting to trigger his gag reflex. Bucky’s cock lay heavy on his tongue, leaving his mouth feeling deliciously full. Bucky took his time, gently thrusting into Tony’s mouth, not wanting to overwhelm him. Getting used to the weight of the cock in his mouth, Tony began to bob his head along Bucky’s length, his tongue swirling around the head at every thrust.

“Fuck, Stevie, his mouth,” Bucky hissed in pleasure when Tony’s tongue dipped into Bucky’s slit.

Steve chuckled darkly, sending a tendril of arousal down Tony’s spine. “Tony’s always had a wicked mouth. Guess he found a better use for it.”

“Fuck!” Bucky’s grip on Tony’s hair tightened as Tony moaned around his cock. Bucky’s hips jerked forward, the vibrations making him lose control briefly. “Whatever it is you did, do it again,” he grit out to Steve. Steve had drizzled more lube around onto his fingers, slowly fucking a fourth finger into Tony’s ass.

Tony wondered what picture they painted in that moment. Steve, golden and beautiful, fucking into Tony’s ass with four talented, thick fingers. Bucky, dark and passionate, groaning in pleasure as Tony serviced his cock, pure ecstasy etched on his face. And him, caught in between these gods among men, happy to pleasure them for the rest of his life. It was enough to make a grown man weep at the beauty of three broken souls connecting on the deepest level possible.

Finally, Steve deemed Tony ready and withdrew his fingers from Tony who shivered and whined at the loss, his hole inflamed and gaping open. Bucky pulled Tony off of his cock to switch places with Steve.

“No,” Tony protests when he saw Bucky reaching for a condom. “I’m clean and I want to feel you. All of you.”

Bucky stared into his eyes with a mixture of astonishment and awe. “Doll, are you sure?”

Tony growled in frustration, no doubt reminding Bucky and Steve of an angry kitten. “I swear if I don’t get fucked, I’m leaving you both.”

Steve’s eyes darkened and he grabbed Tony’s chin roughly. “Like hell you are,” he growled. “You’re _ours_.”

Tony smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Then show me. Make me yours.”

Tony learned that getting kissed until he was breathless was an effective way to shut him up.

Bucky grabbed the bottle of lube to slick up his cock. “Jesus, Stevie,” he whistled. “You really did a number on his ass.”

Steve pulled away from Tony’s lips. “Jerk deserved it,” he drawled, slipping into his Brooklyn accent. He shifted his body so he was in the same position as Bucky earlier, straddling Tony’s chest. He balanced on his haunches so Tony wouldn’t be crushed under his weight. “He was getting mouthy.”

“If I recall correctly, you were also one mouthy motherfucker, Stevie. But I always knew how to shut you up,” Bucky quipped cheekily, teasing the rim of Tony’s hole with the head of his cock before pushing in slightly.

“Bucky,” Tony practically sobbed pushing back against Bucky’s cock. “ _Please_. I need you, both of you, to fuck me until I can’t fucking see straight.”

“You’ve been so good for us, baby,” Steve panted and pushed into Tony’s eager mouth the same time Bucky thrust the remainder of his cock into Tony’s greedy hole.

Tony nearly came right then and there. He’d never felt so full in his life. Bucky grasped Tony’s hips tightly, undoubtedly leaving bruising imprints of his hands. Something primal in Tony purred at the thought of the brunet leaving his mark on his body, dominating him, _owning_ him completely.

Steve and Bucky worked in tandem, Steve thrusting forward into Tony’s mouth whenever Bucky drew back from Tony’s ass so one of his holes was always full. Tears of joy leaked from Tony’s eyes as with each thrust, the pain of having his hole filled fading away to pleasure.

Steve gripped his hair tightly, relentlessly fucking into Tony’s willing mouth. “You were right, Buck,” he commented breathlessly. “His mouth is fucking amazing.”

“Wait until you try his ass,” Bucky replied, angling his hips so each thrust would massage his prostate. The unrelenting pounding had Tony humming around Steve’s cock, who swore under his breath as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure shooting through his body.

“If it’s anything like his mouth, he’s never leaving this bed,” Steve promised.

Bucky’s metal hand left Tony’s hip to wrap around Tony’s neglected cock. The combined pleasure of Bucky absolutely abusing his prostate along with the tight grip on his cock had Tony coming with three strokes of Bucky’s fist. Tony _screamed_ around Steve’s cock as his come spilled over Bucky’s fingers and landed on his abs. Steve and Bucky judging by their erratic thrusts were also close. Tony shuddered and shook at the overstimulation, the sensations suddenly becoming too much, and was grateful when Bucky gave three more thrusts before groaning and collapsing on top of Steve. Warm come filled his ass and spilled out the sides of his fluttering hole. Steve’s powerful legs shook as he climaxed, come quickly filling Tony’s mouth, who tried his best to swallow quickly.

Steve withdrew from Tony’s mouth and clambered off of Tony’s chest.  Tony’s jaw ached from having been so thoroughly used. Bucky pulled out from Tony, hissing as Tony’s hole clenched around Bucky’s cock as if he didn’t want him to leave.

Despite being sweaty and leaking come, both super soldiers collapsed, exhausted next to the equally spent genius and cuddled up close to him; Bucky tangled his legs with Tony’s and pulled the genius close to him while Steve scooted closer to join their cuddle pile. In the middle of the two human furnaces, Tony grew unbearably hot quickly, but he didn’t want to leave. He feared that one moment he would wake up and this all would have been a dream. For a moment everything was silent except for the breathing of Steve and Bucky in Tony’s ears.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Bucky said, growing tired of the silence, “but what made you finally catch on, Tones?”

Blushing and hiding his face in Steve’s chest, Tony replied with mounting embarrassment, “Pepper might have had something to do with it.”

Steve snorted, “Of course. It did take you _eight_ months to finally figure out that we liked you.”

“Remind me to send Pepper a gift basket,” Bucky murmured sleepily, eyes fluttered closed.

“Noted,” Tony said, eyes also closed. He yawned and snuggled closer to his super soldiers. They would have a real conversation about the status of their relationship when they woke up. Meanwhile Tony was just content to fall asleep in the arms of the men that he loved.

Maybe he should also send Pepper a gift basket. Or buy her an island. She’d be happy either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a comment and giving kudos would mean the world to me. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! <3


End file.
